


All My Days

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Round Seven H/C Bingo Card [22]
Category: The Seer and the Sword
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: It's a blessing she doesn't deserve, and yet one she gladly takes. For that is what he is--a blessing to her unworthy being, and so long as he is at her side, she shall partake.

In the calm before the storm of their final confrontation with the tyrant Vesputo, Torina and Landen take comfort in each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Written for H/C Bingo Round 7.

In the light of day, she remembers. She remembers the homeland she'd abandoned, remembers the High King she'd failed to protect, remembers the way her cowardice had forced Landen into acts that he never should have had to endure. In the light of day, everything she is guilty of weighs her down, and it takes all her strength to meet Landen's eyes and follow his sure steps.

But in the cool of the night, everything's different. In the cool of the night, when there's nothing between them, and he takes her apart with his wicked tongue and sinful fingers, everything's different. In the cool of the night, she is free. It's a blessing she doesn't deserve, and yet one she gladly takes. For that is what he is--a blessing to her unworthy being, and so long as he is at her side, she shall partake.

As he works her open, tongue and fingers moving in perfect harmony, she lets the rest of the world fall away. Her fingers tangle in his hair, and he hums against her, leaving her vibrating in her skin. His name falls like a prayer from her lips, desperate and needy. He just smiles against her heat, fingers seeking deep inside her until they can pull her as tight as his bowstring. She tightens her fingers, desperation in the motion, but it does not deter him. He seeks her warmth, pressing as deep inside her as he dares, and she welcomes him, letting him wind her higher and higher until everything shatters in a shower of light.

When she comes back to herself, his motions have slowed, gentled, but she still feels herself shaking from the overstimulation. Thoughtlessly, she reaches down, tugging at his hair. Landen looks up at her, eyes bright and chin shining with her slick. She feels her eyelids flutter as she tugs him up to meet her, a motion that he follows willingly.

There's a hunger in his gaze as he hovers over her while she looks her fill. It's with surprisingly steady hands that she reaches up, fingers tracing through the slick on his chin before running them over her tongue.

The sound that he makes in response is positively wounded, and she can't shake the cheek she feels on her face. "Yes, Landen?"

He simply surges forward, as strong as the sea, claiming her mouth with a ravenous sort of desperation. She slides her fingers into his hair, welcoming the kiss, even as she becomes aware of where his length presses insistently against her belly. She slips one hand from his hair, ghosting it down his side to feel him shiver before taking him in hand with a courage she has never before felt. He pulls back from the kiss, eyes wide and bright even in the near-dark. "Princess…"

She only smiles up at him, fingers tightening briefly on his length before setting an easy, even rhythm. His eyes shine with something she cannot place, his gaze devouring her form as she carefully catalogues every shift and twitch in his face, desperate to pleasure him the way he has pleasured her these past nights. As his eyelids start to flutter, his breath hitching in his chest, she understands for the first time why he enjoys pleasuring her. The power is utterly incomparable to anything else.

As he starts to shake and shudder above her, he leans in close, his mouth a breath away from hers. "Princess," he gasps out again, "I--"

She surges up, capturing his mouth with her own before he can speak whatever words are so close to his lips. He answers in kind, all but swallowing her whole as their lips meet. She feels the familiar heat between her thighs, whimpering slightly as she works him to completion.

He draws back, panting against her lips, his eyes closed and his face reverent, sated in a way that she hasn't seen in him. Slowly, his eyes open, searching her gaze with his own. Seeming to see something that pleases him, he smiles slowly, leaning in to kiss her long, slow, and deep. He moves up her jaw, nipping and kissing his way along as he goes, dragging his teeth along her earlobe before whispering, "Again?"

Before she can process his meaning, he's grinning and diving down to lick at her folds again. She can only laugh, stunned and oversensitive, but so, so ready for him to lift her to the clouds again. The world will crash in on them again soon enough, but for now, she is glad to have him again. All of him. It's more than she ever thought she'd have and more than she deserves, but for so long as he shall bless her with his presence, she will welcome it. In the light of day, she will remember again, but for now, this is all she needs.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
